A Walk in the Park
by Missglitterystars
Summary: How Perdita fell in love with Pongo!


Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Summary: How Perdita fell in love with Pongo.

Anita was taking me out for one of our regular walks. I was excited because today something felt different. I felt like today something amazing was going to happen. Well, I got that feeling everday, but most of the time nothing happened. Maybe today I would be wrong.

As we were walking along, we saw several other people with dogs. None of them looked like me. The dogs were either short and fluffy, or tall and only a single color, or somewhere in between. I knew what was wrong with me! I wanted to have a friend that looked like me. Or maybe, something else.

We came upon a park bench and Anita pulled out one of her romance novels. I'm sure she felt the same way. If she could find someone for her and me, then everything would be okay. I closed my eyes and relaxed as I sat there in the park.

Suddenly, as if on cue, I saw another dog! One that looked just like me! I didn't want to show my excitement so I remained calm. I opened my eyes and watched the man and his dog walk past. I looked and I noticed that the dog was a male. I had never had a male friend before. It was always a girl.

The other Dalmatian had his head held high and walked right past me. How rude! He didn't even say hello. I would have but if I were him.

The man and his dog sat down over by the tree and I heard the man call his dog Pongo. Pongo looked over at me. Finally! He noticed. We made eye contact and I turned to look at him. When I saw he had noticed me looking at him I turned the other way. It was rude to stare at another dog in the face.

Anita decided it was time for us to go and she said to me, "Come on Perdy, let's go home."

I was slightly disappointed because I really thought something was going to happen today. I led the way and we were out of that spot. I found myself thinking about Pongo. I guess we weren't meant to be friends. I was disappointed.

As we walked along, I looked for others of my kind. Not a chance. I kept walking and then suddenly, I saw Pongo. He looked determined and focused. He was smelling the ground and it looked as if he were tracking us. He saw me and his head lifted. He began to walk towards me and although I wouldn't admit it, I was excited. I got a better look at him as he came closer. He was extremely handsome. The man he was with didn't look that bad either, but I was more focused on Pongo.

Pongo began to run around Anita and he entangled Anita and the man. They were struggling and Anita was irritated. The two began to struggle more and they fell in the water. I tried to grab Anita but her coat tore. I was too late.

Pongo somehow had gotten untied from his leash. He came walking up to me and I didn't move. "Hello," he began.

"Hello," I timidly answered.

"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," he smiled.

I looked at Anita and the man in the water. They were kissing and holding each other close. "Thank you," I replied, "I'm glad to see I'm not the only one of my kind."

"What's your name Perdita."

"I'm Pongo."

Within the week, Roger, (Pongo's owner) and Pongo had moved into our house. It was obvious that they were in love. Pongo and I though, were just friends. And it remained that way for a while. We would play with each other and take walks together. He sometimes would groom me while I was slowly falling asleep. It felt so good. One morning I woke up and I found myself curled up next to him. I wouldn't admit to it, but I was falling in love with him.

It was Christmas and it was snowing outside. It was cold and Pongo and I were curled up by the fireplace. Presents had been placed underneath the tree and the house smelt like cookies. I was falling asleep and I felt safe and warm next to Pongo. I could listen to the sounds of his heart beating and it was relaxing.

He nuzzled his head against my ear and I giggled as I was trying to sleep. "Perdy," he whispered.

"Yes Pongo?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Pongo."

"Perdy, I need to tell you something."

I looked up at him and I rubbed his cheek with my head. "What is it?"

"Perdy, I-"

We were interrupted by Anita and Roger. They placed some mistletoe over by a window and then they kissed. They went upstairs and I looked back at Pongo. "Perdy, I love you," he declared.

My heart felt like it was soaring! He loved me. And I loved him. He licked my nose and we curled up together. He rested his head on me and I lay close to his body. "I love you too."

Not too long after that, Anita and Roger were married and then Pongo and I were married. Nothing would ever keep us apart. I loved him with all of my heart and I knew something wonderful was going to happen all of those days ago when Anita and I went for a walk in the park.

And then, later in our lives, Pongo and I would have fifteen children. But that is another story.


End file.
